


好日子

by anarwest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarwest/pseuds/anarwest
Summary: 我觉得美队真的不太好写，他的意志力强到不可思议，简直是一种神迹，所以才有了这篇以神明为视角的文。我查了一下希腊神话里好像没有掌管意志力的神，所以我就杜撰了一个，名字是希腊语里‘意志’的音译。意外地还很像女孩子的名字，挺有意思的。





	好日子

风自海上而来。

它们飞跃山脉，穿过森林，最后汇聚在这里。

街上起风了，新的夹杂着旧的，犹如往昔。

我寻着一丝气息漫步在纽约布鲁克林的街头，繁华的街道因战争而萧条，整个都市的角角落落都被贴满了征兵广告。

这个世界好似都变了样。

但停驻在这里的风告诉我，其实所有的一切都未曾改变。

在一条死巷的尽头，我目睹了一场单方面的格斗，身形消瘦如同豆芽的男孩一次次被撂倒在地，站起，再被击倒。

他全身上下没有一处有着格斗家的影子，但他却说。

“我会奉陪到底。”

我记得这个孩子，从他出生起厄运之神就用他的光辉笼罩了他的命运，他的父母在他年幼时相继去世，他无依无靠，穷困潦倒，他只能凭借着自己羸弱的力量勉强维持生计。

我站在巷口拉低了礼帽的帽檐，然后将双手插进口袋。

但其实这条街上没有人会关心我穿了什么，做了什么。

他们根本看不见我。

我与赫尔墨斯打了个赌，我说他很快就不再是这个世上脚程最快的存在了。

他听后立马嗤笑了我，仿佛我在说什么天方夜谭。

然而当我看见霍华德·斯塔克的四轮马车不靠任何魔法就能悬浮在空中时，我突然非常期待他看到此情此景时的表情。

顺带一提，这个车已经不需要马来拉动了。我觉得这对马来说是个天大的好消息。

我想喧闹始终不适合我，在喧闹的地方人们往往也不需要我。

我四处找寻着僻静之地，想吹一吹夜晚的清风，却不料想在某个摆满了奇怪物件的房间里，又遇到了那个豆芽般的男孩。

我突然惊觉这里的布置与病房有些相似，我曾在那里陪过男孩一阵，那时曾有一群人围在他身边交谈，他们说他有什么‘哮喘’。

他们在谈论着什么我不是很明白的东西，但我始终注视着男孩的双眼，他眼中的光芒从未熄灭。

接下来的时间我没有别的事可做，遥远的奥林匹斯是主神们的乐园，不是我的。在那里除了偶尔与我交谈的雅典娜和乐于捉弄我的赫尔墨斯，我没有别的称得上是朋友的存在。

而普罗米修斯也已经离开，他违背了主神的意志，怀揣着能带给人类希望的火种离开了。我曾问过他这么做值不值得，他忍着被啄伤的疼痛边皱眉边笑着回答我，

贝里西，你会明白的。

所以当我在来到人间的数千年后，我发现了男孩，并开始执着得注视着他。

“贝里西，你还真是不厌其烦。”无论我到哪，赫尔墨斯都不会轻易地放过我。在某个星星都熟睡的夜晚，他手持魔杖降临在我的身边。

而此时，我在意的那个男孩刚缓缓进入睡眠。

“就是他吗？奥林匹斯的那些家伙开始注意你了。你知道的，自从普罗米修斯离开之后你就再没回过奥林匹斯。”

“我与那里格格不入，并且你认为有谁会真的在乎我回不回去呢？”

我语气里的生疏与冷漠使赫尔墨斯陷入了短暂的沉默，“那你需要我做点什么吗？赐这个男孩一个商运亨通？我觉得比起打仗，行商可能更适合他。”

“得了吧，你现在不是对霍华德·斯塔克正感兴趣吗？”

他看着我点了点头说道：“但我还是不认为他的汽车能快过我。”

在无数次的挫折之后，幸运女神总算眷顾了我的豆芽男孩。

他现在已经不再是豆芽了，他长高了，变壮了，他不再需要我低下头去看他，他变成了我必须仰视才能看清容貌的男子。

我庆幸我没有放弃，同时也庆幸他坚持到了最后。

太阳一消失，尼克斯便让大地陷入沉睡，但战场上的士兵们只能端着枪支勉强小憩。

我陪着变大的男孩靠坐在树旁，他低头在手掌般大的记事本上涂涂画画。我双手抱膝，歪头注视着他的眉眼嘴角。

一阵狂风卷过，赫尔墨斯又带着他可有可无的消息降临到大地上。

“我听说了，这场战争，阿瑞斯注定不会让双方好过。你最好及早劝你的男孩离开这里。”

“我劝不了他的。”

“为什么？”

“你忘了我是谁。”

我陪伴了这个男孩无数个岁月，在他每一次受挫沮丧的时候都呆在他的身边。我比任何人都清楚他的坚定不移和他灵魂中无法被击垮的韧性。

我知道我改变不了他的。

“我曾经听大家谈论起伊卡洛斯，他们都觉得那对父子愚蠢至极，但是谁又知道呢？兴许小伊卡洛斯的确是葬于他自己的得意忘形，但如果他当时只是想离太阳近一点，再近一点呢？”

我们之中，谁都有过这样的冲动。想要展翅高飞，想要贴近阳光。

“再说了，那些神又好到哪里去，他们居然还觉得自己能聪明过普罗米修斯，哈哈。”

“那么你会后悔吗，贝里西？这么做值不值得？”

这一刻我突然从发问的赫尔墨斯身上找到了我当年的身影。

“你会明白的，赫尔墨斯。”

而直至今日我想我才懂得了普罗米修斯笑容中的含义，所以我也如他一般，这么回答着赫尔墨斯。

尽管赫尔墨斯时常喜爱捉弄我，但他也确实拿固执的我没办法。

他站起身挥动了手中的魔杖，一边不当心进入梦乡的大男孩突然惊醒了过来。他愣神地望了望四周，然后看向了我所在的方向。

“女士，你是谁？”

他瞳孔的焦点不偏不倚地落到了我的身上，我这时才知道，我又被赫尔墨斯耍了。

我匆忙地转身融入月色，神明不该无缘无故地在凡人面前显形。

至少我还不想。

当我听到海德拉万岁的时候，我还以为它真的死而复生了。

但事实只是人类无谓的妄想罢了。

他们时常为某件事或是某个计划取上一个神明的名字，企图依靠这样来获取些许神迹。但那些整日在奥利匹斯歌舞升平寻欢作乐的神们可并不拿人类当回事。诗词歌赋纵情声色的场合不需要我，而那些身陷囹圄，困苦不堪的人们也不需要他们。

正如赫尔墨斯所说，阿瑞斯将战场掀了个天翻地覆，而奥丁的宝藏使这场浩劫雪上加霜。

我并不是要责怪我们的同僚，但我真的很希望远在仙宫的奥丁能够好好保管他的收藏品。

战争临近尾声，我的男孩驾驶着一只钢铁鸟冲向了遥远的冰河。我望着他渐渐沉入水底，消失在我的视线里。

我早该想到的，在我唤他为我的小伊卡洛斯时就该知道，他的结局，必定是这般艰险坎坷。

我留驻在世间看着风起云涌，日升日落。

人们开始变得不再信奉神明，他们开始将目光投向苍穹之外，我们之中的一些神也渐渐因为失去信仰的维系而纷纷归于混沌。

然而我还不能这么早就离开，那道属于伊卡洛斯的光芒仍在遥远的冰河中闪烁。我的男孩还在等我，等着我庇护他，直至生命的终焉。

七十年的等待漫长过千年的徘徊。

但这一切都值得，都值得。

只要他再出现在这个世上，我就能陪他，让他度过一切难关。

因为我是贝里西，我是掌管赋予人类意志力的化身。

终于，一切都没有令我太过失望。

我的神迹在他的身上发挥到了极致，他凭借着意志力熬过了无数的苦难与曲折，他燃烧自己的精神来引领着他不熟悉的时代。

当一切最终归于平静，我在一处风景秀丽的湖边找到了他。

他靠在长木凳上呼吸着怡人的空气，我站在他的身边，只注视着他。

“女士，我们是不是在哪里见过？”

他突然开口说话，但实际上这里四下无人。

“啊，我想起来了，那个在欧洲森林的夜晚。我见过你一面，就只一面，之后你就消失了。”

是的，你记得，我的小伊卡洛斯。

“我还记得，更早的时候，在我失去我母亲的时候，你也在我的身边。可那时我光顾着哭，根本没留意在一边不停安慰的你。”

……

“对了，我还没有问过你的名字……我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“我叫陌生人。”（stranger）

“斯特兰奇？只有斯特兰奇？抱歉我的耳朵似乎不太好了，你知道的，年纪大了。”

我这时才发现他的头发已经花白，脸上布满了皱纹。但他在我眼里，依旧是当年那个布鲁克林的男孩。

“我在那个夜晚的森林对你匆匆一瞥后就难以忘怀，我对你感到熟悉……感谢你听我唠叨了这么许久。但是战争都结束了，现在是好日子了不是吗？”

那个说着自己年纪大了的男孩比曾经的他自己话多了许多。但是他是说给我听的，所以没关系。

风从海上而来，飞跃山脉，穿过森林，最后停留在这里。

嘘，你们小声一些，我的男孩他睡着了。

望着他逐渐暗淡的光芒，我伸手抚过了他的脸颊。

我的小伊卡洛斯，

你都这么大了啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得美队真的不太好写，他的意志力强到不可思议，简直是一种神迹，所以才有了这篇以神明为视角的文。
> 
> 我查了一下希腊神话里好像没有掌管意志力的神，所以我就杜撰了一个，名字是希腊语里‘意志’的音译。意外地还很像女孩子的名字，挺有意思的。


End file.
